Everyday Life with the Pastas
by beebopkat
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were related to the Creepypastas? Well step right up if you have and join BeebopKat and her family on some everyday family journeys!
1. In the Car

**Okay so in this I'm related to the Creepypastas, Slenderman is my Fajah's {Fajah means Father or Dad} brother. BTW the Creepypastas are in their human forms when they come to the human world but all proxies have to do is take of their masks and stuff. Only certain humans can see their true forms those people are my family in the book.**

I sat in the passenger seat of my Mom's white 1999 Chevy Suburban, Jeff the Killer, Ben Drowned, Ticci-Toby, Sally and my two younger sisters Winter and River sat in the back while Mom drove. We're all going to Game Stop so Ben and I can buy the new X and Y pokémon version, we've both been begging my Mom to let us buy them and finally after two whole months she's given in to us. There's only one bad part about going to Game Stop and that's the fact that it's so far away but I'll be fine as long as the radio is on.

Sally and River played I Spy and like always they had their stuffed animals by their sides, Sally has a teddy bear with blue button eyes named Charlie and River has a fluffy pink pig named Jingles. Ben and Winter had out their D.S.'s and were playing Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Jeff was watching Toby stick his head out the window like a dog, I had a feeling that Jeff was wondering what Mom would say if he rolled Toby's head up in the window.

After a few moments of quiet casual conversation Jeff shouted. "Shut up Winter, Call of Duty is the best video game in the world."

"No it ain't, Assassins Creed is!" Winter yelled back.

"Ain't ain't a word." River cut in.

"Actually may I point out that ain't is now in the dictionary and you can say it therefore that makes it a word." I said.

"Blah, blah, blah, too much smartness, its summer time BeebopKat we don't need to learn anything. Pick a side C.O.D, A.C or L.O.Z: Majora's Mask?" Ben asked.

"Assassin's Creed." I replied.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, your vote doesn't count since you don't play video games as much as normal people do." Jeff agreed.

Once Jeff said that all havoc broke loose and we all began to shout at each other. Even Toby and Sally joined in even though they didn't really know what was going on. A loud smacking sound went through the car and Mom suddenly swerved to the side of the road.

"Jeff, did you really do what I think I saw you do, did you hit Toby? Look at his arm!" Mom yelled angrily.

On Toby's left arm there was a big red hand mark, ouch it looked like that hurt.

"He can't feel anything so why does it matter?" Jeff replied.

Uh-oh, Jeff just released the mama bear. My Mom used to work with people that have special needs so I think that she has a soft spot for Toby. Toby has Tourettes Syndrome, he's Bipolar and his nerve ending are messed up so he can't feel any pain.

"Jeffery you are eighteen, almost twenty. It's called child abuse if you leave a mark on a child and you can go to jail for that, you're lucky Toby's seventeen but imagine what would've happened if you had of hit Sally or River." Mom scolded.

Sometimes I think that Mom doesn't know that Jeff is Jeff the Killer, the guy that murdered his own family when he was thirteen and already has had the police on his tail before. Mom made Jeff and Winter switch spots but the arguing didn't cease to stop so she blasted the radio. Whenever she wants us to shut up she just turns the volume up on the radio, half of the time I don't mind.

_If I was Your Boyfriend I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I have money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

"Oh great Zalgo, yes!" Sally screeched.

Oh great Zalgo, no! Sally is a fan girl of Justin Beiber and absolutely adores him. I happen to despise Justin Beiber so does Winter, River, Jeff, Ben and Toby. We six are those rare people that would push him off a sky scraper while yelling 'do a back flip!'

"I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl, let me talk to you." Mom and Sally sung.

My hand went for the switches on the radio but Mom flicked my fingers away.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I cried sadly.

My Mom didn't pay any attention to my suffering, she just continue to sing with Sally. As the abomination of music played I banged my head against the dashboard. How could my Mother betray me like this?

"Please Auntie Theresa, if you change the channel I'll never ever eat all the cookies in one day." Ben begged.

My Mom just ignored all our pleas and continued to sing.

"If I was your boyfriend."

The song ended and everyone except for Sally and Mom cheered happily, we could live to hear another good song! After having to listen to a bunch of annoying commercials a good song began to play.

_B-b-b-be careful making wishes in the dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

Sweet, it was My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy! It's been quite a while since I've heard this song.

"BeebopKat change the channel." Jeff demanded.

Being the mean person I am I decided to turn the radio up a bit more and sang at the top of my lungs.

"I'm a young lover's rage. Gonna need a spark to ignite. My songs know what you did in the dark. Light em up, up, up, light em up, up, up. I'm on fire!"

Toby and Ben grinned as Jeff plugged his ears and joined in with me.

"I'm on fire!" The three of us bellowed.

"Go. To. Sleep." An angry Jeff the Killer whimpered.

**So yep there's that. BTW I must give some credit to my youngest sister River because she gives me the places and normal everyday thing while I make it into a story. **


	2. Dog Sitting

**Okay like Oh my god if you do not know what Smile looks like in his human form then look up a pic like right now! Does Le Grimmy have a human form?**

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Fajah asked.

"I won't be alone, remember Smile is with me."

"Okay, I'll see you after work." Fajah sighed as he left the house.

Mom and Fajah are working, Winter and River are over at a friend's house, Smile my cousin Jeff's dog and I are the only ones home. I patted Smile's rough black and red fur; here in the human realm to most people he looks like a normal Siberian Husky. I don't own any animals but I used to have an orange tom cat named Boston. I enjoy it when Smile, Le Grimmy or Seedeater comes over, I love animals.

I cuddled with Smile on the futon; I hope my Fajah doesn't mind dog hair in his bed because Smile was shedding a storm of fur. After I took a short nap with Smile I got up to go find a book to read but Smile's head perked up suddenly.

"What is it boy?"

Smile's body began to change its shape and I groaned a bit, I had forgotten Smile had a human form. I really had planned on relaxing all day.

"I'm hungry and bored….I want to play!" Smile now in human form said. He looked like a fourteen year old gothic kid with a fondness for the color red. He had tan skin, wore a blank dark red t-shirt, black jeans, he still had on his black leather collar around his neck; he had deep brown eyes and black hair with a red streak in it.

"Where's the hooded creature? I wanna play!" Smile whined.

I chuckled a bit by hooded creature Smile meant Hoodie; he has a belief that Hoodie is a play toy. I must admit that if I was a dog I would think that Hoodie is a toy as well and I mean why not, he runs hides and when he screams he sounds like he's squeaking. Instead of handing him Hoodie I threw one or River's squeaky pig toys into the air. Smile caught the pig in midair and began to gnaw on it. I shrugged even in his human form Smile is the same the only difference is that he can speak.

I went into my bedroom to find a book and came in to see plastic pink bits everywhere.

"Cant….breath!" Smile wheezed.

I lunged towards the Smile and ripped what remained of the pig out of his mouth.

"Are you okay Smile?"

"I'm Okey-dokie; the evil pig has been defeated ahahahahaha! I want food."

Oh no when Smile spoke he squeaked a bit, he must've swallowed the squeaker in the pig. Jeff is going to kill me! It cost too much to bring a big dog to the vets and a dog that squeaks isn't that scary, it's funny. Let's just hope that E.J knows enough about animals to play veterinarian for a day.

I went into the kitchen and got Smile a bowl of water and dog food. He may be in his human form but he's still a dog. Smile lapped up the water greedily before staring at the dry kibble.

"I'm a people now, I get people food!" He pouted.

"No you're a Smile and smiles get Smile food." I said, this trick works every time.

Sure enough Smile grinned happily and wolfed down the dog food as I made myself a soy nut butter and fluff sandwich.


	3. Homework

**How'd you guys like the first chapter? I love to know what you humans think so drop a comment! Warning there is a bit of family fluff, *chuckles weirdly* Pillow fluff smells good. :O : :} **

I sat at the kitchen table with my math homework in front of me. I suck at math and I hate it, I wish math would just go burn in a never ending fiery hole full of rotting carcasses. That would make me very happy.

There was an unexpected knock at the door, who would visit at 7:44 at night? I quickly got to the door before Mom or Fajah could tell me to stay at the table and finish my homework. Outside stood a tall man wearing a dark blue mask and a black sweatshirt with gloved hands, it was my cannibalistic cousin Eyeless Jack! I opened the door and greeted him warmly.

"Hey BeebopKat, hello Dana and Theresa, do you think it is possible that I could stay the night?" E.J asked.

"That would be up to Theresa." Fajah replied. My parents aren't married anymore but Fajah lives with us so he can see me, Winter and River more often plus he helps us pay rent.

"I don't see why not, come on in." Mom shrugged.

An idea popped up into my brilliant mind as I went back to the kitchen table. E.J use to go to college before he became a Creepypasta, he's nineteen and he's really fond of children, maybe just maybe I can get E.J to do my math work. I glanced up at my Mom who was doing the dishes, she was almost done and knowing Mom once she was done she'd go to bed. I pulled my social studies work out of my bag and swiftly began to answer the questions, if I wanted E.J to do my math homework I'd have to wait for Mom to go to sleep so she wouldn't know. My Fajah wouldn't know either he's in the living room asleep on the futon.

"Goodnight BeebopKat." My Mom yawned after she put away the last bowl.

"Night Mom." I replied as she stumbled into the bedroom that she shares with my two sisters.

"Jackie can you come here please?" I said, mahahahaha my evil mastermind plan was about to begin!

E.J sat on a stool beside me and asked me what I needed. I looked at E.J, at my math work and then back at him.

"Jack can you please, please, please do my math? It's 8:00 now and I'm tired, I'm about to pass out as we speak."

"No BeebopKat, you need to practice if you ever want to be good at math."

"But Jackie." I whimpered. "It's 8:00. This is only sixth grade work and you went to college. I bet you could do this type of math without even trying plus you're my favorite cousin and cousins do each other favors."

E.J didn't say anything; I could tell that he was flattered so I continued to beg for his help.

"Look at me now look at that math, look back at me, at the math now look at me; I'd be very happy if you did that homework for me." I said doing what Masky does when he wants someone to do something for him.

E.J sighed, picked me up and put me on my top bunk.

"Go to bed and I'll do your work, is it a deal?"

I nodded. "Thank you E.J, goodnight, I love you."

"Good night Beebop, I love you to." He whispered in my ear.


	4. Happy Fourth of July

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**

"Whooooo, fourth of July, fireworks!" Masky, River, Winter, Dark Link, Sally, Puppeteer and Tails Doll shouted.

Jane the Killer, Hoodie and I sat silently in the trunk. Boy would those seven be disappointed, lately fireworks at the Speedway have been sucky. Last year's only lasted for five minutes

The Chevy is only supposed to seat eight people but right now there are thirteen people squeezed in. Mom and Uncle Slender are up front, in the second row of seats sat Fajah, Tails Doll and Winter, in the third row was Dark Link, Puppeteer and River, Sally sat in Puppeteers lap and in the trunk sat me, Hoodie and Jane.

Zero, Jeff and Ben had decided to sit this adventure out for sucky reasons apart from the grade of the fireworks. Zero doesn't enjoy fireworks because they're to bright and colorful, Jeff ran away at the mention of fire and Ben didn't want to come because Dark Link was coming.

"There aren't many people here." Fajah noted as Mom pulled into the grassy area.

"Yes you are correct brother; I had thought fireworks had a special importance in this realm." Uncle Slendy said.

"More people are just starting to buy their own now." Fajah shrugged.

All thirteen of us climbed out of the Chevy Suburban and found a place to sit. Sally, Puppeteer, River, Masky, Tails Doll and Jane sat on the roof of the car, Dark Link and Winter leaned against the hood, the adults stood and Hoodie and I sat together on a lawn chair. I yawned a bit; I was tired and ready to sleep. I already had on my pajamas, blue boxers and a purple tank top. I ignored the stares of curious on lookers as I began to drift off to sleep. It was normal for people to stare; we do have a pretty big group. Uncle Slenderman in the eyes of normal humans is a seven foot tall pale man with bleach white hair and icy blue eyes, Jane's hair is still black but she isn't as pale as she really is, her eyes are dark brown instead of pitch black, Dark Link looks like his normal self except for the fact that his skin has a different tone, his eyes are a rusty brown color and he doesn't have pointy elf ears, Puppeteer's eyes weren't glowing anymore and there wasn't any glowing string dangling from his fingertips, Sally looked like herself except there wasn't any dry blood on her skin and Tails Doll looked like a little boy with soft light orange hair and sky blue eyes. The proxies are already human so they just have to take off their disguises to fit in. Masky has light brown fluffy hair, sideburns and dark blue eyes, he wore a plain blue t-shirt and jeans, Hoodie has black hair and emerald green eyes he wore his orangish brown sweatshirt and brown cargo pants.

"My, my what a group!"

I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Uncle Splendorman. Walking towards us was Splendorman and Kagekao. Hmmm I thought Kagekao would've gone out drinking with Cat Hunter.

"Why hello dearest brothers." Splendy hugged Uncle Slender and Fajah.

"Welcome to the Speedway fireworks show, sit back and enjoy the fireworks." A voice on the loud speaker snapped me out of my drowsiness.

As the first firework shot up into the night sky a whole lot of excited whoops of joy came from our group. Maybe this year's fireworks wouldn't be so bad.

_BOOM, BOOM! CRASH! SIZZLE!_

The colorful fireworks kept on exploding up in the sky. A swirly, dusty, orange one sailed into the air and erupted like a volcano.

"That was boss!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah that was new." Mom agreed.

"It looked like a cheeto!" I burst.

"A cheeto?" Fajah questioned.

I just shrugged and we continued to watch fireworks. There were big kaboom ones, swirly ones, shiny ones, Christmas tree ones and leave-little-dots-in-your-eyes ones. This show was far better than last year's maybe the Speedway is getting its touch back.

"Hope you enjoyed the show; come back next fourth of July!" The voice on the speaker said.

Boy did I jinx that.

Uncle Splendy was angry, no not angry he was seething mad. Sure Uncle Splendy is a nice person but when he puts on his _AnGrY fAcE_ the person he's mad at should make a run for it.

"That sucked! The show only went on for twenty minutes; we could've bought our own fireworks and had much more fun. Don't move I'll be right back!"

With that Splendy teleported. Where? I have no idea but when he came back he had two whole party packs of sparklers. Holy sparklers that's a lot of sparklers! I hugged Uncle Splendy tightly and thanked him for making our Fourth of July better.

**MMMM delicious Splendor fluff. *Giggles* **_**Pillow fluff.**_ **Okay so yeah some of these stories are based off of my life, yeah my Fajah actually got a party pack of sparklers because the fireworks sucked, yes I thought one of the fireworks looked like a cheeto and we had 12 people packed into my Mom's Chevy. Welcome to my insane life.**


	5. Bathroom

**Ahhh family, those people you have to live with until your old enough to move out.**

I hopped out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. I had spent the night at Uncle Slenderman's house and I now needed to go to the bathroom. In the morning here normally there's a long line in front of the bathroom door. Just as I thought there would be there was a line made up of Ben Drowned, Jeff the Killer, Masky and Eyeless Jack.

"Who is in there? Is it Sally, I really, really need to pee!" I squealed.

If Jack had eyes they would have gotten wide, the last time I had to go pee Jack had been holding me. He wouldn't let go of me and I ended up wetting myself. It's not my fault that I have a small bladder.

"Yo, Slendy are you almost done in there?" Ben yelled.

"Child why can't you let me bathe in peace?" Was Slender's reply.

Ben rolled his eyes and said. "Just to let you know I keep a camera in there and I know all about your rubber ducky. If you don't get out now I'll post the video of you and your rubber duck in the tub taking a bubble bath on YouTube so all your insane fan girls can start writing creepy stories about you!"

There was the sound of a plug being pulled and water draining then Uncle Slender came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Before I could make it into the bathroom Ben got in and locked the door. I fell onto my knees in the desperate need to pee and began doing the bathroom dance.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" I heard Ben say.

"Why don't you just go outside?" Masky thought out loud.

"Oh my god I love you so much Masky!" I jumped to my feet and dashed outside to relive myself in the bushes.

**I cannot be the only one who has something like this happen to me before.**


	6. Dance

**I don't mean to offend anyone at all with this chapter as a matter of fact my Mom's friends are lesbian, a few of my friends are gay and my fav teacher is a lesbian. **

I quickly changed out of the pajamas I've been wearing all day and whipped on my favorite pair of jeans and a black Yolo t-shirt.

"Why'd the heck did you get dressed at this time? It's dark out." Ben Drowned asked.

"Tonight is the sixth grade dance over at the middle school." I replied casually. "My friend Coolness49 and her mom should be picking me up soon."

"BeebopKat are finally going to meet your prince, shouldn't you wear something else like a gown?" Sally asked with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and told her that it wasn't that sort of dance. Cat Hunter then walked into the room and asked me who was taking me to the dance.

"Coolness49." I said.

"You mean that short midget girl with long curly hair that lives on the next street?" He asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Yeah, why?"

Ben gasped. "Are you coming of the closet Beebop? I've been waiting for this day!"

I told Sally to go play with River and Winter in the bedroom before I let the conversation carry on.

"We're so proud of you!" Cat Hunter clapped.

I growled. "I am not a lesbian nor am I bisexual. I've never dated anyone so you can't put me into a category yet."

"Sure, sure, have fun with your girlfriend." Cat Hunter teased as Coolness's mom's green mini van parked in our driveway.

"Hey Coolness!" I greeted at the door.

"Is this your prince?" Sally asked from behind me, holy Zalgo I thought I had told her to go into my sister's bedroom. Coolness49 looked at me quizzically and I groaned angrily. I looked Sally right in the eye and told her to believe whatever she wanted.

**It's short but whatever. Cat Hunter in background "At least it isn't as short as Coolness49! That right you heard me, COME AT ME BRO! I sting like a bee and move like a butterfly!"**

**Me "And I bet that if I kick you where the sun don't shine you'll sing like a bird."**

**Cat Hunter: :O *Takes a few steps back***

**A NOTE FROM COOLNESS49:**

_Ok so for anyone wondering no I am not a lesbian. I am not as short as this story makes me sound. _**COOLNESS OUT**

=^.^= _Beebopkitty away!_


	7. Singing in the Shower

***Sigh* This chapter is the reason I thought about changing the rating to T because in my everyday life there are some T rated moments, like this one and the last chapter! Yeah those ones were sort of pushing my rating I think.**

_I'm still going instant for lover_

_And I'm trying to keep from going under_

_I'm burning up, burning up_

_You baby!_

I sung the end of the song while I showered at Uncle Slendy's. Sally had let me borrow her Jonas Brothers disc so I could listen to music while I shower because I have a bad habit of listening to music while I shower. If I don't have music playing while I shower I feel really uncomfortable, it's just not right and I can't relax.

I was really happy when I found out Sally had a Jonas Brother's disc not to mention my favorite one, A Little Bit Longer. I've loved the Jonas Brother's music ever since I was four and it's been a long time since I've heard some of their songs. Lately I've been interested in bands like Get Scared, Hollywood Undead, Creature Feature and Insane Clown Posse. After listening to Shelf and One Man Show my favorite song came up and I squealed happily. My favorite song is Love Bug.

_Caught her for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_I felt so close yet you were so far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge and just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought I'd get hit with this love bug again_

I sung along to the song. The first time heard this song it just hit me square in the heart, I could relate to the song so well. The beat, the tune and voice was perfect.

_**Now I'm Speechless, over the edge and just breathless**_

_**I never thought I'd catch this love bug again!**_

I began to rock out to my favorite part of the song where the lead singer just let it all go. I love this part; it shows all the feeling and excitement.

"Are you singing?"

Scared speechless I turned around to see my cousin Jeff the Killer peeking into the shower. Surprised I quickly covered up my chest.

"Damn it Jeff why are you looking in the shower?!" I screamed at him.

Having people in the bathroom at the same time as me freaks me out. I just hate it, it's so uncomfortable.

Without moving his head Jeff said. "I heard you singing."

My face turned really red, like a tomato with embarrassment. I'm not used to singing in front of my family by myself and Jeff is no acceptation. Sure I can sing in a group or for Hoodie and Sally but that's totally different.

"Aha so you do sing in the shower!" He gasped.

"Get out you asshole." I demanded.

"Fine okay, sheesh I just wanted to tell you something though."

"What?" I huffed.

"I don't sing. I perform!" He laughed as he took his head out of the shower.

My god Jeff. Wow, just wow.

**There you go! Yeah so this is now rated T because of this chapter….I'm not good at bleeping out swears and if you expect me to write you should expect swears! By the way I also have a book called Amity Stone the Promise. [YODA says. "**_**Read you must in order not to go to the dark side" [**_**SHREDDER says:**_** Join the dark side, we have cookies!" **_

_**{**_**ME:**_** I like cookies}**_ __**=^.^= Beebopkitty away!**


	8. Frozen

**Okay guys I'm sorry I haven't added chapters.**

"Dudes come on hurry up!" Toby squealed as he ran around the living room. Sometimes after dinner, once we're all ready to go to bed we watch a movie out in the living room. We all normally do this when Fajah is at work so we don't wake him up. Tonight is Toby's turn to pick a movie and he picked a Disney movie.

"Yeah come on guys!" Sally and River joined in with Ticci-Toby.

Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, Puppeteer and I followed the overly energetic trio and sat down on the floor. Sure, we didn't have to watch the movie but there's nothing better to do.

"Oh my god, seriously Toby?" Puppeteer sighed when he saw the play screen of the movie.

"What?" Toby asked clearly not knowing why Puppeteer was upset with his choice of movie.

The screen showed snowflakes and a snowman, yep it was Frozen. Why couldn't Toby of picked a horror movie like Jeepers Creepers or The Grudge, it didn't even have to be horror it could have been a movie like Spiderman as long as it wasn't Frozen. Winter has been singing songs from that movie ever since she saw it and honestly it's getting really annoying.

"Do you wanna build a snowman or ride our bikes around the hall?" The little girl on the screen sang.

"Some company has been overdue." I heard Jack hum a bit.

No, just no, was E.J seriously just singing? My favorite and not to mention cannibalistic cousin Eyeless Jack was just singing to a Disney movie. What is the world coming to? As the movie continued to play I heard Hoodie squeak a bit when the King and Queen died and Puppeteer mumble about how stupid Anna is for falling in love with the prince. A cheerful beat began to play and I groaned, Lord Zalgo please save me now.

"It's time to see what I can do, test the limits and break through. No rules for me, no right or wrong, I'm free!" Toby sang up in my ear.

Jack, Toby Sally, River and Puppeteer were singing the song at the top of their lungs purposefully just to tick me off. Hoodie who was snuggled beside me under the blanket was even humming the tune.

"NO JUST NO! You guys can watch this movie by yourselves I'm going to bed!" I burst.

**SO SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT I HAVE NO PATIENCE. If you guys want me to do any certain thingamabobs then just Pm me and drop a comment. When I say drop a comment I kinda sort of mean DROP A FREAKING COMMENT ALREADY! Sincerely, BeebopKat and remember don't be a comment Nazi. **

**=^.^=**


	9. Coolness49's Cheesecake

**Hey guys okay I will now take requests for the adventures you want me and my family to go on. *Jeff the killer. "And they must be realistic family stuff that you do with your family not the riding unicorns and drinking rainbows shit. Must be realistic or BeebopKat over there won't do it."**

_RING, RING, RING!_

I picked myself up from the couch to see who was at the door, it was probably one of my younger sisters friends seeing as my friend has been doing family stuff lately. Outside of the door stood a short female with curly hair, OH MY FREAKING GOD!

"Hey Coolness!" I greeted my friend. "It's been like forever."

"Actually BeebopKat it was last week." I heard my cousin Masky yell from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes; it was a figure of speech.

"Do you think I could hang out here?" Coolness49 asked.

"I don't see why not, my Mom never cares when you come over and my cousins are here either way to make sure we don't do anything like setting the house on fire." I replied.

Coolio and I high-fived then she asked me which of my family members were home. Right now Uncle Slender's proxies are staying with us so that means Cat Hunter, Ticci-Toby, Hoodie and Masky. Toby isn't here right now; he went shopping with my Mom. Since Coolness doesn't know that the guys are really pastas I just told her that Max [CAT HUNTER], Brian [HOODIE] and Timothy [MASKY] were here. Coolness, Timothy and Brian are friends but when it comes to Max let's just say the atmosphere reminds you of a war zone.

"So what'cha ya want to do?" I asked.

"Umm I don't know….actually I'm sort of hungry." She replied.

I took her hand without another word and dragged her into the kitchen where Brian and Timothy were feeding each other cheesecake.

"What are you guys doing?" Coolio demanded.

Brian's face got red with embarrassment and Timothy rubbed his fluffy brown hair while lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Don't answer that on second thought." Coolness said. "Can I have some of your cheesecake?!"

While Coolio begged for some cheesecake I noticed Max over in a corner of the kitchen eating a subway sandwich while staring evilly at Coolio. Oh no, something was on his mind and it couldn't be good.

Once Timothy finally handed Coolness a piece of cheesecake Max skipped over and took it out of her hands. "Sup midget?"

"I am not a midget now give me the cheesecake!" Coolio yelled angrily eyeing her favorite treat in his hands.

"No."

"You asked for it then."

Oh no, oh no let world war three begin. Coolness49 backed up then she ran full speed towards Max and spider monkey attacked him. Coolio was hanging onto his arm and biting and clawing at him like a feral cat.

"OW!" Max screeched and dropped the cheesecake. "IT BIT ME!"

Coolio let go of Max and flew to the cheesecake on the ground. She studied it for a few moments and then shrugged before wolfing it down. I couldn't say I thought that was gross I mean cheesecake is well cheesecake after all. As Coolio ate her cheesecake I looked at Max's scars. He had a few bruises, scratch marks and bleeding bite marks, I guess he learned a lesson today.

**The moral of this story is:**

_**Never take a small person's cheesecake**_


	10. I'm A Sqriueill

**My sister and I actually had a moment like this:**

Ben Drowned, Ticci-Toby, Winter and I sat outside in our yard on the trampoline messing around and listening to Bullet by Hollywood Undead. We were all outside because Mom kicked us out for the day. Normally Mom has no trouble with me being active because I go to the library and Toby is pretty active. Today was a different story though, Ben and Winter were on the Wii playing Mario and Sonic in the Winter Olympic games, I was in my bedroom sleeping because I had pulled an all nighter and Toby was watching Ben and Winter.

"I'm tired." I groaned.

"Why don't you go to bed then?" Toby asked.

"Because Toby it's too warm to sleep outside." I replied a bit peeved.

Toby nodded a bit and we all just went back to sitting around on the trampoline and doing whatever. After a few moments of utter boredom Winter began to spout out random words.

"I'm a squirrel!" She squealed.

Ben sighed, rolled his eyes and decided to join in. "No I'm a squirrel!"

"I am the squirrel." Winter yelled back at him.

"Oh no sister, you did not just go there." Ben said as he snapped his fingers.

"Girl, she just went there." I sighed deciding to join in a bit; I had nothing better to do.

"I am the king squirrel and ain't no one stealing my crown."

"Actually Benjamin that is a squirrel." Toby pointed to a large gray furred squirrel climbing up a tree in our yard.

I patted Toby on the back and laughed. "Yes Toby that is a squirrel."


End file.
